Polyacrylates are among the earliest of synthetic polymers. They are available in plastic forms, as rubbery elastomers and as reactive liquids.
All of the acrylates show poor low temperature flexibility and hydrolytic instability. The acrylic based reactive liquids yield relatively brittle, low elongation materials which find their principal application in adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,304 discloses a method for making an acrylic ureide monomer by reacting acrylyl or methacrylyl chloride with urea to form acrylic ureide or methacrylic ureide. The acrylic or methacrylic ureide monomers resulting from this reaction are stated to be useful, inter alia, as pesticides or as intermediates for the production of synthetic resins, textile stabilizers, baking finishes and pesticides. However, there is no disclosure in the patent of how the acrylic ureide monomers may be used as intermediates for the production of synthetic resins.